blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuran
:For the in-game equivalent, see Yura. ' ''' is a member of the Flower Monks and Jin Varrel's confidante. She is cold and bloodthirsty with her blade and usually does most of the fighting along with Ga Gante. Story was commanded by the Palam Empire to wipe out the Clan of the Sword as it was viewed as a major threat against the empire. When discovers that Jin Varrel is being hunted by a surviving member of the clan, a 7,000 gold bounty was placed on Alka's head. She manages to procure information about Alka's whereabouts which leads her and the Monks to the homebase of the Pleasure Gang. When the leader Dan Loana demands that Jin Varrel} come to claim Alka herself, voices that she refuses and a battle breaks out between the gang and the Flower Monks. Some time later, an order from the Palam Empire to neutralize insurgents forming a guerrilla with the backing of the Kulum Empire comes to the Monks. Jin Varrel tells her about her dreams about a lady in white and Yuran assures her that she doesn't have dreams as she does not sleep. Later that night, she and the Flower Monks are visited by Yuu, who asks them to leave as he does not want bloodshed on either side. refuses and begins a fight with the Lyn. Members of the Palam army tell the Monks that there is a traitor in their midst and that it was none other than . The Blade Master mocks the soldiers for trying to turn them against each other until Jin Varrel tells and Ga Gante to stay behind in the camp while she goes to face the insurgents with the soldiers. During the assault, discovers that the Palam army arrived to kill them along with the insurgents and she goes to face them with Ga Gante. later confronts the general of the Palam army, who admits to two-timing the Flower Monks. She then goes to the high priest of Palam to interrogate him about the betrayal and kills his pet dog. manages to find Intel on Alka's location and so heads off towards the Pleasure Gang's new homebase along with Jin Varrel and Ga Gante. She watches as Jin Varrel faces off against Alka, holding back Ga Gante who wanted to join the fray. As watched, she realizes that Alka has gained the upper hand and still refuses to help out Jin Varrel knowing the woman was sure to die. After Jin Varrel died, and Ga Gante head back to the Palam Empire where they sought out a special chamber in which to put Jin Varrel's body. There, with the help of a white feather, the two of them were able to bring Jin Varrel back to life. and Ga Gante follow a Jin Varrel that now has a mind of her own and stops her before she could go farther. causes the Impurity within Jin Varrel to overwhelm the dark lady, revealing herself as the true leader of the trio. She goes on to tell Jin Varrel that she has been nothing more than a puppet of the Flower Monks and that she had outlived her usefulness. As readies to kill Jin Varrel for one last time, Ga Gante intervenes to stop her, giving Jin Varrel time to strike back and send the two of them flying off a cliff. Some time later, visits the lead Flower Monk to tell them that Alka is no longer a threat and Jin Varrel is of no use to them anymore. Category:Character Category:Anime